Dulces y Champán
by LunaLunatica
Summary: Es Noche vieja y Noiz está diferente. Un fic para celebrar el año nuevo. NoizxAoba.


Hola a todos.

Sé que tengo La mirada del mar abandonada pero quería hacer un especial por año nuevo, esta vez de Dramatical Murder.

Espero que os guste owo)/

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de ésto?

—Sí, tu sólo métela, rápido.

—Vale.

—Sí, así...

—Deja de hablar con ese tono —dijo Noiz —sólo es una tarta.

—Es que se va a poner enorme —sonrió Aoba de forma pícara sabiendo que aquel tono molestaba a su pareja.

—¡Basta! —Noiz acorraló al mayor contra la encimera de la cocina. Su rostro, siempre impasible o con una sonrisa socarrona, estaba sonrojado e intranquilo. Giró el rostro a un lado, separándose de Aoba, dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué te pasa? Sólo estaba jugando no tienes porque ponerte así — Le abrazó por la espalda y sintió como el más joven se tensaba —En serio, ¿qué pasa? Me estoy preocupando...

—No es nada —murmuró separándose. —Saldré un poco, necesito que me dé el aire.

—De acuerdo... pero vuelve pronto, tenemos que cenar y después celebrar el año nuevo.

Sin mediar palabra Noiz agarró el abrigo marchándose con rapidez. Aoba torció el gesto, preocupado y miró por la ventanilla del horno como el bizcocho subía lentamente. ¿Qué cables se le habrán cruzado hoy? Estaba raro todo el día, distante y no parecía él.

Esa noche vieja habían vuelto a Midorijima para estar con su abuela, pero la mujer no había aparecido en todo el día, tan solo una nota en la mesa del salón la excusaba "Estaré con unos amigos" ¿Su abuela tenía amigos? Se encogió de hombros y sonrió, así podrían estar a solas pero su pareja llevaba todo el día con aquella actitud extraña.

—Bueno, hasta que regrese montaré la tarta —El timbre del horno repicó por toda la cocina.

¿Qué le pasaba? Llevaba todo el día nervioso, desde que habían entrado por la puerta. Y no era por la abuela de Aoba, eso lo tenía claro, además la mujer no estaba. ¿Entonces?

Noiz paseó por las calles de Midorijima perdido en sus pensamientos, las conocía y no necesitaba pararse a pensar por donde iba. Muchas muchachas y algunas mujeres se quedaban mirándole cuando pasaba pero le importaban poco sus miradas, él sólo podía pensar en Aoba y en que pasaría aquella noche. Suspiró, apenas había podido controlarse en la cocina con aquel aroma dulce que se había quedado impregnado en su pareja tras amasar el bizcocho. Se estremeció al recordarlo. Daban ganas de comérselo.

—Aoba, ya estoy... —unos zapatos desconocidos descansaban en la entrada —...en casa. —Desde el salón se escuchaban risas, esa voz, rodó los ojos con fastidio, sabía quien era. Se quitó el abrigo y entró a la sala. Era él, sin duda, Koujaku.

—¡Noiz! No te he oido llegar —sonrió Aoba que estaba muy pegado a Koujaku, demasiado para su gusto, entrecerró los ojos.

—Normal, sois unos escandalosos.

—Siempre de morros, chaval. ¡Vamos, es noche vieja! —Koujaku agitó una botella de sake —y os he traído esto para celebrarlo.

—En noche vieja se brinda con champán, y ya tengo uno —sabía que eran buenos amigos, pero seguía molesto al ver como el moreno estrechaba a Aoba con el brazo que descansaba en los hombros de su pareja —iré a cambiarme —espetó de forma seca, marchándose hacía las habitaciones.

¿Por qué tenía que venir ese peluquero pesado esta noche? Él tan sólo quería estar tranquilo con Aoba, cenar algo delicioso y brindar con champán para recibir el año nuevo de forma especial.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Aoba tocó a la puerta, recostándose de lado en el marco.

—Sí, es sólo que...

—Koujaku ya se ha ido —Noiz le miró de reojo —se que no te cae bien pero es mi amigo.

—Lo sé, pero me molesta que tenga tantas confianzas contigo.

—¿Te has puesto celoso? — sonrió burlón haciendo ruborizar a Noiz. Se acercó y le abrazó con cariño. —Vamos, sabes que sólo somos amigos.

—Lo sé —posó sus manos en las de Aoba y entrecerró los ojos con placer al notar de nuevo aquel olor dulce —¿Has estado montando la tarta? Hueles dulce —suspiró excitado.

—Sí, ya está lista —sonrió de forma pícara al notar la excitación en la voz de Noiz. Se acercó hasta su oído —He guardado un poco de nata —susurró sugerente. Noiz se estremeció al pensar en el uso que le podrían dar a la nata aquella noche en la cama.

En un impulso de pasión, acorraló a Aoba contra la pared y le besó salvajemente sujetándole de ambas muñecas. El mayor se derritió ante aquel contacto apasionado, devolviéndole el beso de forma torpe pero con el mismo sentimiento. Noiz mordió el labio inferior, pidiendo permiso y sin esperar coló su húmeda lengua en la boca de Aoba. Ambas lenguas chocaban pasionales, intercambiando saliva y jadeos. El mayor se estremecía al notar el piercing chocar con sus dientes y el cuerpo de Noiz pegado al suyo.

El menor se separó, jadeando, con ojos borrosos por la pasión del momento y le abrazó.

—Hueles a dulces, me pones muy cachondo —jadeó con voz ronca por la excitación.

—Será mejor que nos calmemos —dijo intentando recobrar el ritmo en la respiración —la cena esta en el horno y tenemos que abrir el champán. Además, no tenemos la nata.

—Es verdad... —se separó, dejándole espacio para que se recuperara. Noiz se alisó la ropa que había quedado arrugada por el desenfreno del momento. Sonrió con sorna —prefiero tomar mi postre después de cenar —Aoba se ruborizó y frunció el ceño.

—¡No digas tonterías!

—Sí eres tu el que has estado provocando mientras hacíamos el bizcocho, con esos comentarios. "Métela, rápido" "Sí, así..." "Se va a poner enorme" —dijo imitando la voz de Aoba cuando tenían sexo.

—¡No lo decía con segundas intenciones! —se ruborizó más si cabía. Noiz rió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, estrechándolo con mimo y le besó la mejilla.

—No te enfades, te quiero —dijo con una sonrisa dulce. Aoba se quedó fascinado y bajó la cabeza avergonzado. —¿tu me quieres?

—¡Pues claro!

—Dímelo.

—¡Voy a vigilar el horno! —salió corriendo hacía la cocina y Noiz rió al ver la reacción de su pareja.

Tras la deliciosa cena que habían preparado Noiz abrió el champán sirviéndolo en dos finas copas que había comprado para la ocasión. Brindaron y, tras probarlo, Aoba arrugó el gesto con disgusto por el sabor de la bebida, lo que hizo reír a Noiz. Éste se recostó un poco en la silla, pensativo mientras Aoba se servía un poco de refresco para pasar aquel sabor nada agradable.

—¿Qué piensas tanto? —preguntó el mayor al verle tan serio y perdido en sus pensamientos.

—En ti cubierto de nata —sonrió de medio lado.

—¡Oye! —se ruborizó y giró el rostro para no verle —siempre pensando en lo mismo.

—En realidad no pensaba en eso pero es una excitante idea.

El mayor refunfuñó dando un trago a su refresco.

—Aoba —dijo seriamente sentándose correctamente.

—Dime —le observó sorprendido por el cambio en su actitud.

—Verás yo... —se quedó en silencio durante un momento, le tomó de la mano, llevándole hasta el salón e hizo que se sentara en el sofá.

—¿Que pasa? —inquirió asombrado por el repentino cambio de asiento.

—Sólo espera un poco.

Noiz se abrochó la chaqueta del traje que vestía y con una mano intentó alisarla. Carraspeó levemente y se arrodilló frente a Aoba que le miraba confuso por su actitud.

—Aoba, se que nuestro comienzo fue difícil pero gracias a ti soy alguien nuevo y mejor —sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y la abrió. Dos alianzas de oro blanco con un pequeño zafiro engarzado en cada una de ellas reposaban en el acolchado estuche —¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Aoba parpadeó un par de veces asombrado por la situación sin poder apartar la vista de aquellos, seguramente, caros anillos de pedida. Se ruborizó hasta las orejas, incluso parecía que su cabello azul había adquirido cierto tono rojizo por la vergüenza que estaba pasando en aquel momento. Algunas lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos y las secó con el dorso de su mano.

Noiz estaba impaciente por la respuesta pero no se movió ni un centímetro, observando las reacciones de Aoba que le resultaron de los más tiernas. El mayor se abalanzó sobre el chico, cayendo los dos contra el suelo.

—¡Claro que me casaré contigo! —exclamó Aoba entre sollozos de emoción.

Noiz sonrió feliz por su respuesta y se incorporó, sentándose ambos en el suelo. Tomó la mano de su ahora prometido y sacó uno de los anillos del estuche, colocándoselo en el dedo. Aoba lo observó abstraído, era hermoso, sonrió. Noiz le mostró su mano con el anillo idéntico en ella y le besó con dulzura. En ese momento tan sólo podía pensar en lo feliz que se sentía ante la respuesta de su pareja.

—Te amo —murmró Noiz con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Y yo a ti.

* * *

Y fin.

Quería poner escena erótica pero no lo veo necesario. Espero poder hacerlo en otro fic.

Gracias a todos por leer :D


End file.
